lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Kuzura
Новости Ru-Lostpedia 17 апреля # RU - Lostpedia:Участники # Шаблон:НомерICQ # RU - Lostpedia:Новости - эту страницу можно добавить в свой список наблюдения, чтобы быть в курсе свежих новостей --Mex 02:08, 17 апреля 2008 (PDT) Привет. Вы не могли мне написать на номер 454095598? Юрий, добрый день, я Faraday( хотел узнать у тебя...твой номер icq и оставить свой хотел познакомится со всеми учасниками проекта мой номер 392181768 New Sysop Congratulations! You have been promoted to Sysop of the RU Lostpedia. Please contact any of the Sysops on the English Lostpedia if you need assistance. Thanks, --Admin 07:46, 20 апреля 2009 (UTC) Вопрос! MsDream: В самом начале я видела страничку со ссылками на принятые написания имен, названий мест и пр. Но найти её больше не удалось. Пожалуйста, подскажите! Sashamilky: При редактировании статьи об Эко возникли проблемы с картинками - в правке они стоят на своих местах, но когда нажимаю "записать страницу" и вывожу результат, фото смещаются. Что делать? : Не совсем понял, что именно ты имела в виду (куда именно смещаются), но попробую пояснить. Когда ты правишь всю статью целиком, то в "предварительном просмотре" ты видишь действительно ту статью, которая будет после записи. А когда, правка касается раздела статьи, то "предварительный просмотр" не даёт полной картины и при записи изображения действительно могут сместиться, например, из-за инфобокса персонажа или фотографий предыдущего/последующего разделов. --Администратор 12:21, февраля 15, 2010 (UTC) Sashamilky: спасибо, я уже разобралась! это действительно было из-за инфобокса. Вот исправила, вроде как получше�:) : Всегда пожалуйста. Если я делаю большую статью с несколькими разделами, то сначала пишу весь текст по разделам, а изображения уже расставляю по целой готовой статье. Кстати, в меню правки (четвёртая иконка слева) есть вставка твоей подписи. Очень удобно пользоваться.--Администратор 12:35, февраля 15, 2010 (UTC) Sashamilky это снова я. У меня тут драма. Почти полностью записала 3 сезон Кейт Остин, нажала "предварительный просмотр", всё нормально загрузилось, но я случайно закрыла браузер, не успев нажать "записать страницу". Оно вообще нигде не сохранилось?(( :Сожалею, но нигде. Могу только повторить свои рекомендации, о которых неоднократно говорил. Гораздо удобнее писать в крупные блоки текста в программах типа Word. Там вы почти всегда застрахованы на случай непредвиденной ситуации. А в окно браузера вставлять уже готовый текст и добавлять рисунки или писать какую-нибудь короткую статью. Единственное чем могу помочь это следующее. К сожалению, я немного знаю о других браузерах, но в моём Internet Explorer 7.0 во вкладке Сервис есть команда IE7Pro, а в ней функция "Хранитель текста". Она не установлена по умолчанию и её нужно включить специально один раз. Там действительно сохраняется написанный текст, когда ты нажимаешь "предварительный просмотр" страницы. Меня пару раз выручал. --Администратор 19:05, марта 17, 2010 (UTC) Sashamilky: не подскажите, где мне скопировать код для вставки перед статьёй пометки, что статья находится в процессе перевода и её не трогать? видела где-то подобное, но уже не помню где. : (См. LOST:Шаблоны, ссылка есть на Заглавной странице внизу перед указателем). Результат: :Или так: Результат: :--Mex 18:03, марта 22, 2010 (UTC) Sashamilky: Не могу понять (стр. Кейт Остин - раздел Пятый сезон (1977 год), в общем в предварительном просмотре всё отображается хорошо, но при записи странице пропадают названия серий в конце абзацев и в описания фото. :Это связано с тем, что при использовании т. н. "Шаблонов" (того, что пишется в ) есть ограничение. В рамках одной страницы их нельзя использовать бесконечное число раз, иначе они не будут отображаться. Это, видимо, связано с необходимостью экономить ресурсы, которые тратятся на отображение этих самых шаблонов. В подтверждение этому статья Кейт Остин автоматически попала в категорию Категория:Страницы со слишком большим количеством вызовов ресурсоёмких функций (список категорий, к которым относится страница, см. внизу интересующей страницы). Такая же ситуация уже возникала, например, на странице Portal:Места. Выход - писать не отображающиеся названия серий, не прибегая к шаблонам и , а писать названия серий вручную, например: «Повесть о двух городах» или («Повесть о двух городах»). Результат, соответственно: «Повесть о двух городах» или («Повесть о двух городах»). --Mex 17:14, апреля 8, 2010 (UTC) :: В принципе, я как-то предлагал не ставить ссылки на серии в комментариях к изображениям в статье, ведь они всё равно стоят рядом с соответствующим абзацем текста. Тогда шаблонов на любую статью о персонажах должно хватать. --Администратор 17:59, апреля 8, 2010 (UTC) Sashamilky: А что, теперь напротив каждого героя в инфобоксе ставить статус "мертв"? ))) :Я думаю этого не нужно, альтернативную реальность нужно переименовать в "жизнь после смерти" или "после смерти", а в последней серии умер только брат Джейкоба и Джек, а другие еще не известно сколько проживут. --Leobear 07:42, мая 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Думая, что стоит совсем убрать строчку "Статус" из инфобокса главных героев. Мне кажется, в данном случае - это не актуально. Что касается АР, то лучше хорошо подумать прежде, чем подобрать правильное название этой статьи. --Администратор 06:51, мая 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sashamilky: с глобальными изменениями можно и подождать! давайте хотя бы сейчас из инфобокса статус уберём, не нужен он там. --Sashamilky 15:53, мая 28, 2010 (UTC) Sashamilky: Я вот подумала, может уберем у каждого из персонажей краткое описание событий из первого абзаца статей? То есть чтоб было просто, например "Кейт Остин - выжившая после крушения рейса..." Вкратце описать характер и отношения и всё. А то там расписано столько, и зачем? Те, кто не смотрел еще, с первого же абзаца спойлеров насмотрятся. -- 16:08, июня 4, 2010 (UTC) :Да, я полностью согласен. Это нужно только для не полных статей. Для примера краткого предисловия см. статью Джин.--Администратор 12:37, июня 4, 2010 (UTC) Кстати, каково твоё мнение по поводу реорганизации? : Harry Kar: Здравствуйте Юрий! Подскажите пожалуйста на каком сайте можно посмотреть Видео Шри-Ланки на русском языке, или видео только на английском? 12:54, ноября 3, 2010 (UTC) Предложение помощи MsDream: Народ, если вам нужно, чтобы кто-то проверил текст на орфографию и читабельность - обращайтесь. Занимаюсь этим с удовольствием, обожаю вычищенные результаты. :) : Таких статей куча, тут практически все нужно читать внимательно, править опечатки, вставлять вики-шаблоны, делать вики-ссылки и т.п. :) Так что полезная функция тут - это кнопка "Случайная статья" слева. --CarrieWhite 07:47, 24 апреля 2009 (UTC) MsDream: CarrieWhite, как раз эту миссию я на себя и взвалила - буду понемногу двигаться, начала с первых серий, потом пойду по персонажам и т.д. Но если кто хочет быстрей привести какую-то страницу в порядок - обращайтесь. :) Кидайте ссылки прямо на мою страницу обсуждений. Главная страница Новости Предлагаю тебе как админу заняться главной страницей. Скоро будет 500 статей, надо бы об этом там написать :) Ну и старые новости давно пора отправить в архив, заменив их чем-нибудь свеженьким... И еще.. ты можешь править английские фразы, которые проскальзывают слева типа "upload image" или "latest activity"? --CarrieWhite 08:57, 24 апреля 2009 (UTC) MsDream: Я не админ, а новенькая, с вами всего третий день. :) Да, могу править английские фразы - на тех страницах, где позволяется редактирование. Также могу в перспективе заняться главной страницей. Единственное препятствие - моя непоная осведомленность. Но буду пока делать, что могу. : leoyan: Уже давно не 500 статей, да и другие новости подустарели... :: leoyan: Моежет так же как в немецокй лостопедии на главной странице разместить тизер 6го сезона ??? И вообще кроме английской полно других версий, так что интересное всегда можно подчерпнуть ::: leoyan: есть такие новости :::: Насчет Чарли лучше воспользоваться вот этой новостью: ссылка, она вернее. --CarrieWhite 08:32, 9 июня 2009 (UTC) Администратор: ОК. Я подумаю и до конца недели решу и внесу правки. Если если есть ссылки на что-нибудь интересное кидай сюда. Другие потенциальные лосто-новости: Эванжелин Лили становится лицом компании L'Oreal и Эмили де Равин и ее муж подали на развод. --CarrieWhite 08:48, 9 июня 2009 (UTC) Интервью с Мэтью Фоксом --Anton 18:53, 29 июня 2009 (UTC) Администратор: Если никто не возражает, то я буду обновлять новостную ленту раз в месяц. :Думаю, в новостях скоро нужно будет написать, что 20 июля 2009 года Джошу Холлоуэю (Сойер) исполняется 40 лет. --Mex 17:30, 15 июля 2009 (UTC) ::3 августа этого года 30 лет Эванджелин Лилли (Кейт), 7 сентября 55 лет Майклу Эмерсону (Бен), 8 октября 40 лет Джереми Дэвису (Фарадей), есть ещё юбилеи второстепенных актёров, даты которых можно посмотреть здесь --Mex 16:03, 19 июля 2009 (UTC) : В cубботу, 25 июля на Comic-Con 2009 будут продюсеры Дэймон Линделоф и Карлтон Кьюз, а также по слухам актёры Хорхе Гарсиа, Майкл Эмерсон и ещё кто-то из актёров, чьё имя держится в тайне. Будет куча НОВОСТЕЙ и сюрпризов. Так что после 25 го будет что написать в новостях. Comic-Con 2009: Полное расписание Администратор: Попытаюсь всё отразить в новостях. Хочу узнать Ваше мнение по поводу спойлеров шестого сезона в новостной ленте. Я думаю, что их должно быть минимальное количество, ведь для этого существует специальная страница, а новости, в основном, должны быть нейтрального характера. Кстати, на страницу Шестой сезон/Спойлеры, информацию может добавлять любой участник. : Думаю да, одно дело если информация о будущем в фильме нам сообщают Режиссеры и Актеры это прямиком в cпойлеры, другое дело если нам покажут какое-то видео. В прошлые годы Lost отличался нестандартным подходом к своей презентации - на Comic Con показывали не просто отрывки из будущих серий, а специально отснятый видеоматериал. Так, в 2008 году нам показали видеопослание Пьера Чанга из 70-х годов, благодаря которому мы узнали, что кто-то из островитян оказался в прошлом, в 2007 году это был инструктаж для станции Орхидея - помните, с прыгающими во времени кроликами? Можно не сомневаться, что и в этот раз мы увидим что-то не менее интересное и интригующее. --Anton 20:26, 19 июля 2009 (UTC) Напоминаю, что 7 сентября Майклу Эмерсону (Бен) исполняется 55 лет. Далее, по поводу блока "Последние новости". Он слишком широкий, у меня стоит разрешение экрана 1024х768 и этот блок весь не помещается на экране. Мне кажется, сайт должен быть оптимизирован под любое разрешение экрана и поэтому предлагаю либо уменьшить размеры изображений в новости "Грандиозный аукцион от телеканала ABC" до 150px, либо перенести два последних изображения на следующую строчку (так как изображения расположены в таблице, то это делается не с помощью тега , а с помощью символов, обозначающих начало новой строки в таблице: |-, т. е. так: ). То же и с изображениями в новости "Comic-Con 2009", они тоже расширяют блок "Последние новости". И последнее. В новости "Пятый сезон на Первом" опечатка в середине текста: не "Посмотри", а "Посмотрим". --Mex 15:03, сентября 5, 2009 (UTC) :Не подумал про другое разрешение экрана. Когда оформлял, ориентировался на своё и хотел сделать фотографии покрупнее. Я сделаю по 150px, а ты напиши как это выглядит у тебя, оставить так или переделать в таблицу. --Администратор 20:11, сентября 5, 2009 (UTC) ::О, теперь всё помещается, спасибо. А размер логотипа Первого канала можно было не менять, он не влияет на ширину "Последних новостей". Это если много изображений в одну строчку, то из-за них и происходит расширение. --Mex 20:32, сентября 5, 2009 (UTC) 8 октября исполнится 40 лет Джереми Дэвису (Фарадей, en:Jeremy Davies) Только в новости, думаю, не стоит писать, что он умер (спойлер для зрителей Первого канала, выделить для прочтения или просто нажать Ctrl+A). --Mex 17:41, октября 7, 2009 (UTC) *15 октября появилось российское DVD-издание четвёртого сезона Lost. В отличии от предидущих сезонов в этом релизе находятся 2 диска с бонусными материалами, переведёнными на русский язык. --Leobear 10:00, октября 18, 2009 (UTC) *На 1 канале показ сериала перенесли с 1:00 ночи пятница/суббота на 23:50 субботы. И опечатка в этой же новости: в конце не "надеятся", а "надеят'ь'ся" с мягким знаком --Mex 18:25, октября 26, 2009 (UTC) 21 января 40 лет Кену Люну (Майлз, en:Ken Leung). --Mex 04:21, января 20, 2010 (UTC) :Сегодня, 27 марта, 40 лет Элизабет Митчел (Джульет, en:Elizabeth Mitchell). Думаю так: "Сыграв Джульет, впечатлительную и сентиментальную до Острова и абсолютно противоположную по характеру у Других, актриса завершила съёмки в сериале, но не покинула сердца зрителей". --Mex 08:33, марта 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Завтра, 17 апреля, 45 лет Уильяму Мэпозеру (Итан, en:William Mapother). "Персонаж этого актёра, первый из Других, которого встретили выжившие, безжалостно и хладнокровно совершившавший такие леденящие душу поступки, как, например, повешение Чарли, вновь появился в заключительном сезоне сериала, но на этот раз в качестве обходительного и внимательного доктора Гудспида. С днём рождения!". В этот же день, 17 апреля, родились Генри Йен Кусик (Десмонд, en:Henry Ian Cusick), 41 год, и Л. Скотт Колдуэлл (Роуз, en:L. Scott Caldwell), 56 лет. --Mex 17:52, апреля 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Сегодня, 9 мая, 45 лет Марку Пеллегрино (Джейкоб, en:Mark Pellegrino). --Mex 11:58, мая 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Хотя нет, выяснилось, что не в мае, а в апреле. --Mex 08:18, мая 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Сегодня, 13 мая, 65 лет Сэму Андерсону (Бернард, en:Sam Anderson). Также в этот день 33 года Нилу Хопкинсу (Лайам Пейс, en:Neil Hopkins). --Mex 16:53, мая 13, 2010 (UTC) Общий доступ к новостям * Мне кажется, страницу с новостями можно разблокировать для всех. Или хотя бы для зарегистрированных пользователей. Не оперативно получается с новостями. В результате зачастую на главной странице либо очень старые новости, которые уже прочитал весь рунет, либо дезинформация. Если все же на усмотрение администратора страница останется заблокирована, в таком случае есть предложения не писать в новостях информацию о том кто писал статью. --Leobear 07:05, октября 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Я предупреждал, что в моих силах обновлять новостную ленту только раз в месяц. Никаких предложений или комментариев по этому поводу не последовало. Страницу новостей лучше оставить заблокированной на случай вандализма и, чтобы не допустить публикацию спойлеров. Если кто-то хочет добавить оперативности в новостях предлагаю писать на этой странице Обсуждение шаблона:Lostpedia:Последние новости уже готовые новостные блоки - полный текст, а не просто пару фраз или одну строчку, с картинкой, датой и подписью автора. Со своей стороны постараюсь как можно быстрее вставить их в новостную ленту. Однако если будут ещё мнения за разблокировку страницы новостей, то я сделаю это, но оставляю за собой право удалять новости, содержащие спойлеры. --Администратор 08:26, октября 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Думаю, пока стоит оставить защиту. А по поводу подписи автора в новости, думаю, что раз все могут писать свои новости в Обсуждение шаблона:Lostpedia:Последние новости, то подпись всё же стоит ставить. --Mex 17:11, октября 27, 2009 (UTC) Оформление Есть вопрос: Каким образом можно поменять оформление (фон) всей лостопедии у всех пользователей? например: в русской лостопедии это книга с надписью lost pedia, в английской эта же книга на фоне острова, океана и статуи. Если кто знает, опишите пожалуйста. Как в русской лостопедии сделать оформление таким же как в английской Anton 03:26, 20 июля 2009 (UTC) код со страницы MediaWiki:Monaco.css надо копировать на страницу http://ru.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css после этого оформление нашей RU-лостопедии станет похоже на оформление английской права есть только у администратора --Leobear 12:25, 30 августа 2009 (UTC) Редактирование: Статей, Шаблонов, Порталов Статья: Люк (над Лебедем) предлагаю или полностью переписать эту статью или удалить т.к. там почти все неправильно. : Что же там не правильно? Мне кажется, что надо расширить статью, но не удалять. --CarrieWhite 11:46, 12 мая 2009 (UTC) Администратор: CarrieWhite, я всё обсудил с Faraday(. Он признал свою ошибку. Мы решили не править и не дополнять эту статью до окончания сезона. Ссылки на статьи на других Лостпедиях и подпись участника Здравствуйте! Призовите всех активных участников русской Лостпедии делать ссылки на аналогичные статьи на других Лостпедиях. Пример на странице Хьюго "Хёрли" Рeйeс: слева страницы в блоке "Languages" находится выпадающий список, где можно выбрать язык и тогда выведется статья на соответствующем языке. Как это сделать, можно, соответственно, посмотреть в коде этой странице внизу, см. ссылку. Соответственно, на всех других Лостпедиях нужно добавлять ссылку на статью на нашей Лостпедии. И по поводу подписи. В конце своей реплики можно ставить знак --~~~~. Чтобы не набирать этот знак с клавиатуры, можно просто нажать кнопку "Ваша подпись и момент времени" над областью редактирования. Эта четвертая с конца кнопка.--93.185.176.30 16:23, 12 мая 2009 (UTC) :: Я по поводу этих ссылок. Меня забанили на английской лостопедии за спойлеры. Можешь снять бан? (обещаю больше не использовать спойлеры) Мой IP-адрес — 62.112.120.50, идентификатор блокировки — #2268. --Ян 11:05, 13 мая 2009 (UTC). ::: Faraday( насколько я знаю только группы helpers staff и частично бюрократы имеют доступ к чужим лостпедиям ::Ян, я не с ангийской Лостпедии, ничем не могу помочь. И Kuzura думаю тоже не может. --93.185.176.30 18:23, 13 мая 2009 (UTC) :: Да провинность у меня одна, нарыл в сети и поставил фотку Радзинского за несколько часов до того как вышла серия. - Англ. лостопедия нужна только для того что бы в ней писать ссылки на наш ресурс. Копирование статей с Википедии Если смотреть с точки зрения авторских прав, то копировать статьи с Википедии можно. С этической точки зрения - это, конечно, уже на наше усмотрение. С одной стороны, наполнять статьи чем-то нужно, а переводить с английской Лостпедии - довольно трудоемкое занятие. Но как альтернативный вариант, можно копировать описания серий с сайта lost-abc.ru. Я все же настаиваю на копировании русских текстов с других сайтов со ссылкой на них. Подождем мнений других участников. Я извещу их об этом. --Mex 06:00, 18 мая 2009 (UTC) : Мне кажется, что копирование материалов может быть скорее временной мерой. То есть лучше конечно, чтобы у нас было хоть какие-то описание эпизода, чем никакое. Но при этом должен стоять какой-нибудь шаблон, призывающий участников самостоятельно дополнить статью, расширить или вовсе переписать (мне кажется что я даже где-то видела как раз такой шаблон). --CarrieWhite 06:20, 18 мая 2009 (UTC) MsDream: (частично повторяю то, что написала на страчнике Меха). Считаю, что нужно самим писать. У меня есть свой сайт, и ужасно бесит, когда без разрешения дерут статьи! Становится противно - почему людям так хочется взять чужое, вместо того, чтоб самим приложить усилия. Если нравится какой-то сайт и его статьи - нужно ходить туда и читать там, а не тянуть на свой пустой сайт. У нас ведь ЛОСТПЕДИЯ - значит, должно быть всё своё. Надо сделать так, чтобы именно Лостпедия стала первичным источником информации. Неважно, что с Википедии МОЖНО драть. Всё равно ведь ребята старались, писали сами - а тут придём мы на готовенькое. Зачем нам репутация халявщиков? Приятно именно сделать что-то самому, удовлетворение как раз в этом. Что касается шаблона. Я согласна, что такой шаблон надо обязательно повесить на каждой странице, где есть плагиат (да, это плагиат, хоть и со ссылкой). Но нужно стараться, чтобы таких страниц было минимальное количество. Лично я не вижу смысла гнаться за числом страниц, если их нечем наполнить, кроме как текстами с других сайтов. Давайте организуемся. Кто-то будет готовить подстрочники, кто-то доводить эти тексты до ума, кто-то подбирать фотографии. Но пусть будет наше собственное. Администратор: Я разрешил копировать только статьи про эпизоды и обязательно с шаблоном Заимствовано. Думаю только в этом случае в копировании есть какой-то смысл. Что касается организации, то думаю это не получится. Всё-таки Лостпедия предполагает свободное творчество. Но если тебе действительно удастся собрать команду, я буду только за. Только меня включать не надо. Список статей к удалению * Где скачать. Я пока поставил перенаправление на заглавную страницу, а так можешь в истории страницы посмотреть, что там было. * Тайна ЛОСТА. Текст статьи был скопирован, вероятно, отсюда. Но можно не удалять статью, а оформить (я могу это сделать) и переместить во вкладку /theory, например, статьи Lost. --Mex 07:54, 28 июня 2009 (UTC) Администратор: Можешь делать со статьёй Тайна ЛОСТА всё, что угодно. Честно говоря, я сам не знаю где бы она смотрелась лучше и нужна ли она вообще. Статью Где скачать по-моему лучше удалить. * Статью Тайна ЛОСТА, думаю, всё же лучше удалить. * Инфобокс Остров Локации. Как бы выполнял роль шаблона Шаблон:Инфобокс Остров Локации и нигде не использовался, я поставил перенаправление на этот шаблон. А сейчас лучше удалить страницу. --Mex 18:29, 5 августа 2009 (UTC) * Шаблон:Для разбирательств - создал Faraday(, видимо, для экспериментов, сейчас пустой, можно удалить. * Далее шаблоны, идущие ниже, раньше использовались в Portal:Места, но сейчас заменён на Шаблон:Места, который их все объединяет, также, как и в английской Лостпедии. Там эти шаблоны тоже удалены, см. en:Template:Locations12. Много их, если не лень, удали. ** Шаблон:Места12 ** Шаблон:Места123 ** Шаблон:Места1234 ** Шаблон:Места124 ** Шаблон:Места13 ** Шаблон:Места2 ** Шаблон:Места23 ** Шаблон:Места3 ** Шаблон:Места34 ** Шаблон:Места4 * Дальше идут шаблоны серий, созданы по незнанию или по ошибке вместо того, чтобы включить их в Шаблон:Эп. Их тоже много, удали, если будет время. ** Шаблон:4x01 ** Шаблон:4x10 ** Шаблон:4x11 ** Шаблон:4x12 ** Шаблон:4x13 ** Шаблон:5x14 * Дальше идут шаблоны, которые Участник:Plazik копировал с Википедии (он это сказал в начале страницы Обсуждение:Заглавная страница#Welcome). Нигде не используются, кроме как друг в друге, думаю, их тоже можно удалить. ** Шаблон:Ambox ** Шаблон:Doc ** Шаблон:Template navigation ** Шаблон:Template doc begin ** Шаблон:Template doc end ** Шаблон:Template navigation/Документация ** Шаблон:Tl ** Шаблон:Tl/Документация ** Шаблон:Protected template ** Шаблон:Howtoedit ** Шаблон:Editprotected ** Шаблон:Editprotected/Документация ** Шаблон:Doc/Документация ** Шаблон:Tlp ** Шаблон:Tlp/Документация ** Шаблон:Index box ** Шаблон:shortcut ** Шаблон:( ** Шаблон:) * Есть ещё и картинки из этих шаблонов, например, Файл:Information.png и Файл:Padlock.png, но, думаю, пока не будем их удалять, может пригодятся. Хотя Файл:256px-Information.svg.png является дубликатом, что указано на его странице внизу, вот его можно удалить. --Mex 21:15, 27 августа 2009 (UTC) * Мне кажется, не стоит торопиться удалять новые статьи типа Скотт Джексон, Татуировка джека. Думаю, неизвестные участники создают их из лучших побуждений, а не из-за вандализма. Их же можно привести к минимальному приемлемому для Лостпедии виду (см., например, Лошадь Кейт, Взрыв станции "Лебедь"). Обещаю, как я сделал со статьёй Руины, этим заняться, если ты решишь восстановить удалённые статьи. К тому же в статье Татуировка джека хоть и мало, но было что-то переведено. А ошибку в её названии можно исправить, переименовав статью. --Mex 19:12, сентября 3, 2009 (UTC) :: А по-моему, такие "статьи" просто баловство анонимных пользователей. Не понимая, что Лостпедия - серьёзный проект, они просто хотят внести "свой вклад в историю" или опробовать возможности викии. Что касается татуировки, то я написал на страницу обсуждения этого пользователя с предложением поправить статью, обратил внимание на другие подобные этой, предложил помощь, но ничего сделано не было. Может быть я не прав, но мне кажется не стоит поощрять создание статей с содержимым в одно предложение. Уж лучше не будут статьи совсем, чем так: с парой слов и без картинки, инфобокса, навигационного шаблона. Однако, если ты настаиваешь, я не буду удалять такие статьи в будущем, кроме статей с явной ошибкой в названии. --Администратор 07:19, сентября 4, 2009 (UTC) * Шаблон:Infobox Flashback Location - дубликат шаблона Шаблон:Инфобокс Флэшбэк Локации, нигде не используется --Mex 16:46, сентября 8, 2009 (UTC) * Файл:Постер шестого сезона.jpg - теперь нигде не используется. Leobear решил загрузить новый файл, а не новую версию старого файла поверх этого * Файл:Season6PromoCharacters.jpg - тоже теперь нигде не используется --Mex 13:15, сентября 13, 2009 (UTC) * ‎Шоколадка Apollo - статья не была улучшена уже больше месяца, хоть я и обещал, но руки не доходят. * Дневник Бена - пустая * Игры - будем удалять, хоть я, опять же, обещал улучшить. * Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project * Кокол - неинформативная * ? (над Жемчужиной) - тоже неинформативная * Эрик (Дхарма) - пустая * И пара просьб не по теме удаления: в LA X не "103-104 серия сериала", а "104-105" и в Шаблон:Lostpedia:Последние новости опечатка в свежедобавленной новости "Пятый сезон на Первом": в предпоследней строке не "надеется", а "надеяться" и в двух новостях о днях рождения (Эмерсона и Дэвиса) в начале не "Сегодня день рождени'е'...", а "Сегодня день рождени'я'...". --Mex 12:00, октября 25, 2009 (UTC) * Файл:Kinopoisk.ru-Marsha-Thomason-319934.jpg - дубликат другого Файл:Marsha-Thomason.jpg. --Mex 17:29, января 7, 2010 (UTC) * Исход. Часть 2, прод. - полезное содержание переместил в Исход. Часть 2 * Обсуждение:Исход. Часть 2, прод. - статья-владелец будет удалена. --Mex 14:07, января 17, 2010 (UTC) Сворачивающиеся блоки Хочу продолжить обсуждение темы схлопывания навигации. Доступ к нужным системным файлам можно осуществить так: Common.js и Common.css. Но эти страницы не могут редактировать обычные пользователи во избежание вандализма. Поэтому скопируй туда код с этой страницы, только вместо var collapseCaption = "hide"; var expandCaption = "show"; в начале Common.js нужно вставить var collapseCaption = "скрыть"; var expandCaption = "показать"; чтобы названия были русские. Тогда следующий код должен сработать: Заголовок, который всегда видно Текст, который скрывается Справа должна появиться кнопка скрыть/показать: Заголовок, который всегда видно Текст, который скрывается --Mex 08:43, 4 июля 2009 (UTC) :Администратор: Я вставил на страницы Common.js и Common.css то, что ты просил. Можешь проверить, правильно ли я всё делал? Насколько я понял, чтобы шаблоны схлопывались, надо внести изменения в Шаблон:Нав-МногострочныйШаблон? ::Да, ты всё правильно сделал и да, нужно внести изменения в Шаблон:Нав-МногострочныйШаблон (что я уже сделал), а также в Шаблон:Нав-Шаблон. Но результат пока не слишком близок к желаемому. В частности, хотелось бы ещё сделать рамочку (сравни: Template:Nav-Jack и Шаблон:Нав-Джек). Также в нашем варианте шаблона нет белых промежутков между ячейками (сравни те же шаблоны, до введения мною сворачивающихся блоков они были, но я не смог сделать чтобы это было в новой версии). Ещё в Internet Explorer в статьях, где сворачивающиеся блоки идут подряд (как, например, в статье Джек внизу), при сворачивании/разворачивании эти блоки закрывают друг друга и смещаются непонятно куда. В Opera такого нет, я проверял. А у тебя как? Может у тебя есть какие-то дополнительные пожелания к оформлению? Кнопку скрыть/показать я сделал слева, хотя и в русской Википедии и в английской Лостпедии она справа. Картинки в шаблонах, возможно, сделаю в будущем. --Mex 06:52, 7 июля 2009 (UTC) Администратор: В принципе, получилось очень неплохо. Есть некоторые недоработки, но результат хороший. Согласен, что надо подумать над рамочками и промежутками между строчками. Кстати, в английской Лостпедии, используют не МногострочныйШаблон - Template:Nav-MultiRowTemplate, а Template:Navbox. Он взят напрямую из Wikia и, по-моему, даже не описывается в самой Лостпедии. Что касается Internet Explorer, то, возможно, все зависит от его версии и/или пиратской копии. У меня лицензионная восьмая версия и там все в порядке. Расположение кнопки скрыть/показать - это, по-моему, дело вкуса, но если кто будет возмущаться можно обсудить и переставить в другое место. Спасибо за проделанную работу. Шаблон Nav-Drugs Хочу написать статьи, находящиеся в этом английском шаблоне en:Template:Nav-Drugs, но никак не придумаю русское название шаблона. "Drugs" можно перевести как "наркотики", "препараты", "лекарства", но, по-моему, ни одно из них не точно. Есть варианты? --Администратор 08:15, сентября 16, 2009 (UTC) :На мой взгляд, лучшее название для этого шаблона - "препараты", а ещё лучше - "стимуляторы" --Leobear 08:28, сентября 16, 2009 (UTC) ::"Вещества". На втором месте "наркотики". "Лекарства" сразу отметаются, т. к. в этом шаблоне есть алкоголь и сигареты. --Mex 17:59, сентября 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Кстати, в списке шаблонов LOST:Шаблоны#Навигационные шаблоны переведено как Шаблон:Нав-Наркомания. --Mex 19:21, сентября 16, 2009 (UTC) По-моему, лучше всего подойдёт термин "вещества", особенно, если в шаблоне термин "сигареты" заменить на "табак". "Наркомания" как-то не к месту, хотя, как вариант, можно использовать "зависимости". Вообщем, либо "вещества" (по аналогии с "предметами"), либо "зависимости". --Администратор 10:20, сентября 17, 2009 (UTC) Статья Карта Нужно создать статью, в которой указаны все карты. Давайте определимся, какие вообще карты можно в ней упомянуть, английский вариант вот. P.S. Да, редирект на карту кабелей был неудачной идеей. Но ссылка на Карта была в статьях Пламя и Зеркало, но в последней ее исправил я сам, а в первой -- другой участник. Вот такие дела--Voffk 14:50, января 6, 2010 (UTC) Портал Portal:Альтернативная реальность Хотел обсудить возможность написания такого портала по примеру Portal:Лагерь Выживших Только где будет наглядно видно умер или не умер герой. Если ни кто не против я займусь... Leobear 15:35, февраля 6, 2010 (UTC) : Пожалуйста, я не против. Однако, на твоём месте я бы подождал пару серий, чтобы картина стала более ясной. --Администратор 16:22, февраля 6, 2010 (UTC) Interwiki links Привет! Sorry for using English to contact you, but I don’t speak Russian… My name is SGC.Alex, I’m one of the French SysOps. Recently, I did a whole walk-through of every article of Lostpédia-FR in order to check our interwiki links, using my bot Wall·e. By doing this, I got very useful information on the pages from every LP-xx that didn’t have every interwiki link available to the other LP-yy. If you want to, I can use the log file generated to check, update, add and/or remove the interwiki links on every page of LP-RU. I did a few contributions here on LP-RU to show you what my bot does. Wall·e already worked on LP-FR, LP-DE and LP-EN with impressive results. If you’re interested, all you have to do is to add a “bot flag” to Wall·e (check on “Special Pages” or contact Wikia if you can’t do it -- it was the case on LP-FR and LP-DE), and tell me to do its stuff. Best regards. — SGC.Alex 10:09, 13 августа 2009 (UTC) :Hi, SGC.Alex. Our administrator, Kuzura, is currently away and now I am the only one active user on LP-RU. I think that it is a great idea to check interwiki links with the bot, so we very pleased with your offer. At the soon time I will contact Wikia staff to add a “bot flag” to Wall·e and tell you, because as I know, administrators can't do this. Sincerely yours, Mex 20:19, 18 августа 2009 (UTC) Кандидаты на роль Джейкоба Нужна ли отдельно статья посвященная тем, кто был в кандидатах Джейкоба? Можно внимательней почитать зачеркнутых, может найдем что нибудь интересное. : Я ещё не смотрел последнюю серию, поэтому ничего конкретного скзать не могу. А создавать или нет статью по какой-либо теме, это прерогатива участника. Если его выбор сочтут не верным, то все об этом скажут. --Администратор 10:28, февраля 17, 2010 (UTC) Вопрос администратора ru.mining.wikia.com Здравствуйте, Юрий. Я администрирую вики на этом же хостинге. Наша вики пока в стадии разработки, есть много вопросов, нужна помощь. А именно: * как сделать Монобук оформлением по умолчанию для анонимных пользователей? * возможно ли вообще править файл LocalSettings.php. для своей вики? Drovosekk 10:56, августа 14, 2010 (UTC) From CoD-wiki Kuzura, большое спасибо за подсказку с шабом работает как часы!)) IDDQD 32px|link=Участник:IDDQD 13:12, ноября 25, 2010 (UTC) Юра, сможете поздсказать, как настроить скрипт, чтобы скрывал нав_таблицы? У меня не получается понять никак, либо я не там ищю IDDQD 32px|link=Участник:IDDQD 16:01, ноября 27, 2010 (UTC) В оригинале про 30 секунд говорит Саид, как и в русском переводе. Я же говорю, про реальную длительность сигнала. Приветствую Вы ли это? -- 18:15, февраля 8, 2012 (UTC) Буду Вам премного благодарен. На следующей недели планирую аналогично дополнить Полиномиальное распределение.178.120.8.236 13:30, декабря 7, 2012 (UTC) скажите пожалуйста.я вчера зарегистрировался здесь,но не совсем пока понимаю,как тут добавлять страницы,которые отслеживаю по героям Лоста,и ещё я после регистрации обновил информацию,добавив вопрос по Эбаддону,а в статистике обновлений мой ник не указан,я почему-то записан как анонимный участник.обновивший эту страницу,подскажите пожалуйста,как быть? а где вкладка theory?Я не нахожу её справа вверху ни над одной статьёй а как мне добавить фото из одной серии 2-го сезона? А почему удалено мое фото?Я добавил на страницу ДжейДи фото,где Эко вытаскивает его тело из воды,я просматривал вконтакте серию "Другие 48 дней",и на этом моменте сделал скрин,потом в Paint обрезал фото,сохранил,и добавил сюда,правда с размерами как-то не очень,я хотел делать больше,но не вышло,а так я уверен,что в этом моменте именно погибший ДжейДи был. Я загрузил файл по ДжейДи привет,скажи пожалуйста,а почему в каждой статье о каком-то герое Лоста имена других героев часто выделены сиреневым цветом? привет,скажи пожалуйста.а тут можно создавать новый раздел в статье об одном из героев?Просто я хотел отредактировать статью про Радзинского,вставив новый заголовок - Смерть,и написать там примерно по поводу того,когда это могло произойти я создал страницу теории по Радзинскому насчёт его смерти,пока часть написал,днём продолжу привет.скажи пожалуйста,а почему в разделе вики-правки у тех страниц.которые я редактировал,добавляя информацию,ну по Рэю,и ещё по каким-то мой ник не сиреневого цвета.а красного?Что это означает? а как создать свою личную страницу? Interwikis Please change the interwikis of Заглавная страница by theses: ar: da: de: el: en: es: fr: he: hu: ko: it: ja: nl: pl: pt: pt-br: zh: Cheers. Roi González (обсуждение) 17:54, ноября 2, 2013 (UTC) :I have requested to create interwiki with pt-br. It will work in few days. So please add pt-br interwiki. Regards. --Roi González (обсуждение) 19:22, ноября 2, 2013 (UTC) У меня проблемы с редактированием портала: Серии. Не могу вставить шаблон для первого сезона. В случае вставки, шаблоны 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 сезона оказываются на шаблоне первого. Нужна помощь... Есть идея, насчёт портала "Серии". Я хочу изменить все фотографии, который находятся в шаблонах серии, на идентичные фотографии из английской викии. А также цвет самих шаблонов сделать так же, как и в англ-вики. Можно? Есть такая новость: http://www.youtube.com/watch?t=554&v=P6IjwCNB0_w Хоть она и старая от 2014 года, но думаю интересная. Источник новости E! Online И еще, если ты не против, главную страницу давно пора переделать, могу помочь, если откроешь доступ. Мне больше нравится как в английской версии. Ссылки на порталы уже устарели, они все есть в верхнем меню. Предупреждение о спойлерах и ссылки прям просятся в право. Да и новости, можно обновить. Leobear (обсуждение) 19:01, июля 15, 2015 (UTC)